Cure of the Red Head and the HalfBlood Prince
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: James fell for Lily, his cousin fell for someone she shouldn't have and although it was love it couldn't last. This is a story of love, betrayals, lots of pranks, and everything that is the Marauders. JP/LE SS/OC READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel to my other story Sealed Fates, Soul Mates. It is about how Harry's parents and Misa's parents came together so it is a James and Lily and Snape/Oc story.

Also for those of you who loved the character Ariel she won't be in this story, not because I don't like her, but she was not mine and I did not get permission from the owner to use her. So…no Ariel.

One last thing. Most of it takes place after fifth years and till...Misa's conception I suppose, although there will be flashbacks to the earlier years like the train ride, the sorting, Remus acting weird, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own one OC and that is my Chrysanthemum.

* * *

Chapter 1

_ James Potter stood with his parents, his aunt, and uncle, and his two cousins on platform 9 ¾. One of those cousins was joining him at Hogwarts this year. The train was getting ready to go and all of their gear was already stored on the train. _

_ "Be good." said his father_

_ "Make friends." said mother. _

_ His cousin was standing with her younger sister and her own parents. Her sister was eight years old and was sniffing into her sisters robes. _

_ "You can't go." she sniffed. _

_ "Relax M, I'll be back for Christmas and then we'll all have fun at Hogwarts together, alright?" she hugged her little sister and her parents. _

_ "Come on Krys." called James. "We don't want to miss the train." _

_ "Coming!" With one last good-bye they boarded the train and went off to find a suitable compartment. They walked through the corridor on the Hogwarts Express and sat down in a compartment with three boys, one with long black hair, one with soft brown hair looking grim, and a pudgy boy. Also in the compartment was a red haired girl with her head pressed against the glass. _

_ "Who are you guys?" asked the black haired boy. _

_ "James Potter."_

_ "Krys Tinsley." _

_ The boys introduced themselves ass Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They talked for a while laughing, the girl stayed silent. Just as the girl introduced herself as Lily Evans the compartment door slid open and a boy with greasy black hair and a unique nose stepped in and sat down next to the one named Lily._

_ They began to argue and during that the others learned the boys name was Severus Snape. _

_ "You'd better be in Slytherin." he said encouraging her. She brightened up a bit. _

_ "Slytherin?" questioned James, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave. Wouldn't you?" He looked at Krys and Sirius. _

_ "I know I would." said Krys smiling. _

_ "My whole family has been in Slytherin." said Sirius. "But maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you two heading if you've got the choice?" _

_ "Gryffindor." said James and Krys at the same time. "Where dwell the brave of heart."_

_ "Does that happen to you often?" asked Remus and the two nodded. _

_ Severus snorted at their choice of house. _

_ "Do you have a problem with that?" _

_ "No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy." _

_ "Then where are you of too, seeing as you're neither." snapped Krys and Sirius. _

_ "Ouch, Kryssy you've replaced Me." said James roaring with laugher. _

_ Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius, and slightly to Krys in dislike. _

_ "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." _

_ "Oooooo" James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed. _

_ "See ya, Snivellus."_

It was now almost the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. They had just finished taking their DADA OWL exams and were exiting the great hall, heading towards the lake.

The four had mastered their animagi transformations after finding out in second year that Remus was a werewolf. James pointed out that after using the checklist they found in a book in the library about werewolves it wasn't difficult to see that their best friend and partner in crime was one.

James became a stag, Sirius a big black dog, Peter a rat, and Krys a tiger. They even got nicknames. James became Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter Wormtail, Remus Moony, and Krys became Crescent.

Remus became a prefect with Lily to the shock of all the marauders. They all agreed that it was probably Dumbledore's plan to tame the pranksters. But the pranks kept on coming. In fact having Moony as a prefect made things easier on all of them. This way they had a man on the inside….

"So Moony, how do you think you did?" asked James as they headed towards the lake.

"Please, James, what kind of a question is that?" asked Krys. "Mr. Smarty pants probably got all the questions right." Sirius, Peter, and James gave a chuckle.

"Well then Crescent, if you're so smart, how do you think you did?" asked Remus.

"Not as well as you oh annoyingly smart one." said Krys bowing her head.

"Let's go to the lake." suggested James.

"Why, so you could play stalker to Lily Evans?" asked Sirius and the others laughed.

"No, so we can start studying for our Transfiguration exams tomorrow." said James. "And I am not a stalker. She just happens to be the future Mrs. Potter. She's smart and Pretty and…."

"We've heard this speech before." commented Remus.

"Oh dear, look Padfoot, it appears that our dear Prongsie is going to attempt to impress Lily again." said Krys.

"Oh no, Krys, I think it's much worse." said Peter "He's turning into Moony with every passing moment."

The five walked out to the lake and sat down relaxing under the tree, but what they did not know was that somebody was following them and sat down under another tree close to them.

James took out a small gold ball from his pocket and began to play with it.

"You nicked the snitch?" questioned Remus, "Why"

"I was bored." replied James, "Plus this thing is fun to play with.

"Sure, because your not the one who has to catch it during the game." snapped Krys. She had initially tried out for the position of Chaser, but the previous captain, now James, said she would be better as a seeker and so she was.

Suddenly Krys felt something. "Guys we have an extra presence." They turned and saw Severus Snape sitting close by with his nose in a parchment.

"Want to see me take his pants?" asked James, shouting Levicorpus forcing Snape into the air.

Other students ran in to watch, including Lily.

Ever since he met her James had a thing for Lily. But since third year he has been trying to get her to go out with him. This wasn't going to help. Krys just chose to stand to the side and watch her cousin get into another ugly situation with the lovely Lily.

"Put him down." yelled Lily.

"Maybe I will." said James, "If you promise to go out with me."

"I wouldn't date you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid, you bullying toerag. Now put him down."

"I don't need help from a Mudblood." snapped Snape.

"Hey apologize." snapped James.

"I don't need your help, Potter." said Lily angrily and turned to Snape. "Fine, last time I help you." she snapped walking away.

When the marauders got back to the Gryffindor common room they headed right for the secret room they discovered way back in their first year. The room happened to have passage ways into all four common rooms. The Gryffindor common room's entrance stood under a carpet with access via a latch hidden behind the most boring book in the world.

They sat around the room ignoring the questioning portraits. "She hates me." said James annoyingly.

"To be fair she just hates your ego." said Remus. They all starred at me. "What? I think deep down she likes you….she just currently detests you. What do you think we talk about when we're out on patrol?"

Sirius sat calmly not saying a word when suddenly an idea hit. "Krys you're a girl."

"No, really, Padfoot? I had no idea."

"What I mean is that you can talk to her. You're a girl and girls tell each other secrets."

Krys slapped a hand to her forehead. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything. Lily knows I'm part of this little gang of trouble makers. She won't tell me anything."

"Maybe you could get a date with one of her Ravenclaw friends in the process." said Peter intending on being funny. Krys turned sharply at him glaring two thin blades deep into his eyes before getting up.

Dating wasn't on this Tiger's list of things to do before leaving Hogwarts. Boys weren't….she didn't want to date. Of course whether or not she wanted to or not didn't matter. Boys, outside the marauders, seemed to avoid her like the plague.

"Peter if you come near me, I will eat you."

Krys and Peter were never all that close, but their friendship got even more awkward when they discovered their forms. Tigers were felines after all and cats loved mice, or in Peter's case rats.

She left the secret room and went up to the girl's dormitory, which she shared with Alice Raver who was dating Frank Longbottom and Lily Evans, along with Mallory Twiddle, Gwendolyn Morgan and Catriona McCormack.

Krys felt like a bit of an outcast whenever she entered the dormitories. She saw the four girls huddled around her. "Why did he say that, he was my friend and stupid Potter…" She stopped when she saw Krys standing in the doorway. "If it wasn't for your arrogant cousin…"

She ignored Lily and got out her Transfiguration book. "Not now Evans, I have a Transfiguration exam to study for."

Lily huffed and went downstairs, the others followed, except for Alice. "That was cold."

Krys shrugged jumping up on her Gryffindor four poster. "I'd rather not hear anymore rants about James Potter. The sooner she realizes she likes him the easier my life will be."

The next day after the Transfiguration exam Krys headed off from the group and ended up in an empty Dark arts classroom. Someone was sniffing, from sobs.

She opened the door and saw Snape huddled in a corner of the classroom with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Sniveles…Severus, are you alright?"

"Lily hates me, I hurt her and now she hates me." he looked up and saw who it was. "Did you come to hex me?"

"Contrary to popular belief my entire life doesn't revolve around hexing people." she said sitting next to him. "What Lily doesn't realize is that people make mistakes and sometimes their sorry for the rest of their lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a sister; she was supposed to be a second year this year."

"Hufflepuff, right?" Krys nodded.

"We said she went to Beauxbatons, but the truth is…she was killed by this new evil terrorizing everyone…Voldemort I think his name was."

"How?"

"She went to a friends house…I tried to stop her…but when I came outside to run after her…Voldemort was out on a raid and she was killed just a few blocks from our manor."

"I'm sorry…we're you close?" asked Snape moving closer to Krys.

"A little bit…not lately though." said Krys. "Sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you. Especially with what you're going through." She moved closer to him.

"You know without all the pranks you're actually a decent person."

"Well….thank you…I think… come on let's not dwell on the past. We've got to move on and just deal…who knows perhaps this is destiny or something pushing us to something else." They both now realized how close they were getting and Krys quickly stood up. "Um…if you want to talk…you could write me."

"What about Potter, don't you two live together?"

"I live in the Tinsley half, the East, he lives in the Potter half, the West. So if you want to talk. Let me know."

She headed out of the room and walked to the great hall to see James getting hexed by Lily.

* * *

That's it, don't hate me, let me know what you think, any questions and anything else you've got. Ideas ans suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

My deal is simple, you review, I write, no reviews no new chapters. I'm updating this time only because you were not made aware of this rule.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Krys.

* * *

Chapter 2

_ She, James, Sirius and Remus all sat in one boat, forcing Peter to sit with Snape, Lily, and Alice. _

_ The castle glowed under the light of the crescent moon. This was the home away from home, thought James Potter. _

_ When they arrived at the castle Hagrid, this giant man in a big brown coat, took them up inside. Professor McGonagall stood waiting for them. _

_ "It's Minnie." said Krys and James at the same time, laughing. _

_ "You know her?" asked Remus. _

_ "Family friend." said James. _

_ "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will enter the great hall and you will place a hat on your head. This hat will tell you what house you will be in. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you house points, rule breaking will result in a deduction of points. _

_ "While you are here, your house will be your family. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Please wait a moment so I can make sure if they are ready for you." she stepped inside the great hall and whispers sprang out as if McGonagall had charmed them into silence. _

_ She came back and they followed her inside. "When I call your name please step up and sit on the stool. Abbott, Collin." he was the first Hufflepuff. _

_ Another A was called and went to Ravenclaw. "Black Sirius." The boy gulped and sat down on the stool. _

_"Another Black…but where to put you…so many options so little time…better be. GRYFFINDOR!" _

_ There was a silence, brief, but there it was, as Sirius went to sit with the other Gryffindors. _

_ And so it went the sorting, the thing which changed their entire lives…well not really. But it did affect them greatly…some of them. _

Sitting in the boys dormitory the five were busy trying to come up with something to wow the crowd at the end of the year feast two days from now. It had to be extraordinary, large and off the scale.

"We could charm the ceiling to rain on everyone except us." suggested Sirius. "Maybe add some hail for the Slytherins."

"Now there's something." said Krys putting her long brown hair into its usual ponytail with a small bow "We've enchanted the ceiling before. It should be easy."

"Although I must warn you." said Remus "As a prefect…"

"As a prefect you had no idea what was going on or why." said James. "You heard nothing, you see nothing." he checked his watch. "Shouldn't you be on patrol with Evans?"

Remus sighed and got up, heading out. "Remember though." warned James. "It will take all of us to say the enchantment on the ceiling. He nodded before closing the door behind him.

"Well…I'm heading out, I have some sleep to catch up on." said Krys and left the dormitory heading instead to the secret room where a certain Slytherin sat.

The room was large and had a secret entrance in each of the four common rooms. It was in this room that four portraits of the founders sat proudly on the wall.

The Gryffindor entrance was hidden behind the most disgusting, most boring book ever, The History of Fungus.

Severus Snape jumped a little when he saw her. "Hello Krys." his voice was nervous and frail sounding. The portraits were conveniently asleep, or pretending to be.

"I don't have much time, listen…watch out at the end of term feast. We're enchanting the ceiling to rain on everyone, and hail on the Slytherins."

He starred at her. Surely a day prior the two had shared a small moment in an abandoned classroom. But now she was helping him avoid a nasty prank. This was not the same woman that tied him naked to a tree third year. "I should go," she ran back up to see James and Sirius starring at her.

"Lost something, Crescent?"

"I was looking for my Potion notes." she lied and pretended to remember. "Oh, I left them in my dorm. Goodnight!" she dashed up the stairs and lay down on her bed. Alice was in the room along with Gwen. Mallory, and Catriona were out, probably off snogging a couple of Ravenclaws, supposed Krys, and Lily, most likely, was in the library studying.

"Can you answer a question for us?" asked Gwen.

"Possibly," replied Krys

"Why do you hang out with those troublemakers?"

"Those troublemakers, are the only friends I have." replied Krys with the faintest hint of bitterness and began changing into her pajamas. Gwen looked on grimly at her.

Krys loved those boys like brothers, but once in a while she wouldn't turn down a female friend, someone to talk to about female things.

The following day was something they had been looking forward too. It was their last full moon before the end of term.

After finishing their potions OWL, their last one, they ran to their dorms to plot out their route for the night.

Starting with the shrieking shack and onwards into the dark forest was their plan and they were going to see it through.

As night fell, Remus was the first to dash into the shack, followed by the rat, Peter. Krys, James, and Sirius snuck out under the invisibility cloak.

"I've got the best Snivelly revenge plan." Sirius kept whispering to James. Krys tried to ignore him.

They got into the shack and waited until the moon rose. "Guys." said Krys. "Snape is coming this way…..one kilometer enclosing."

"Sirius, this was your big revenge plan?" asked James. The full moon had come out and they transformed with Remus, except James who snuck out under the cloak and managed to pull Snape away in time, right as he was about to enter the room, where a live werewolf was. But he saw….

He rolled on the grass outside purely to get rid of the adrenalin that was piled up from the scare.

As James was attempting to calm him down a tiger came out from the shack. She starred at Snape and watch him freak out a little more.

This gave James the opportunity to sneak back into the shack and to transform into his stag form.

When he was safely away Krys, as a tiger, jumped on Snape and watched him shriek. She could have eaten him, she supposed. But she chose to lick him instead and ran back into the shack, mentally laughing.

Snape ran back into the castle bewildered and horrified.

The forest was covered by darkness but light was no problem. Mostly they ran around the forest before crashing under a tree at around three a.m.

They returned to the castle around eight to pack up and enjoy the end of term feast as they were leaving the following morning.

The boys were lucky, thought Krys. They shared a dorm with only Frank Longbottom. He didn't ask that many questions, especially since it meant that the dormitory would be empty at times and a certain girl could spend the night.

Krys wasn't that lucky. As soon as she came back to her dorm to change she was pounded with questions as to why she hadn't spent the night in her bed. Most questions came from Mallory, who was extremely intrigued to know exactly what Krys was up to every waking moment.

Mallory's theory was that Krys was seeing someone. She laughed at that, deciding to play it out.

"If you must know I was off snogging Snape." that got them to shut up. She laughed at them as she headed for the shower.

The great hall was loud and exciting at the end of term feast. Gryffindor had won the house cup and the Slytherins, who were in second place, looked on in deep abhor.

Krys saw Snape sitting at the Slytherin table dazed and confused.

"_Abicio Aqua_." said the marauders quietly and rain began falling, soaking everyone in the great hall.

As everyone scurried to cover up, gold lights flew through the windows and formed into writing.

_Mr. Prongs is sorry that they were not able to make hail for the Slytherins._

_ Mr. Padfoot still thinks they should have added hail. Unfortunately however our time is short. _

_ Mr. Moony wishes to thank you all for deciding to get wet. _

_ Mr. Wormtail thinks everyone looks funny. _

_ And Ms. Crescent believes that although this wasn't our best prank, the obviously wet and annoyed student body and faculty speak for themselves. _

_ Yours truly the Marauders. _

Miraculously the entire Gryffindor table had managed to keep dry and conveniently dashed out of the Great hall to finish some last minute packing. The marauders snuck away too as Dumbledore tried to stop the rain.

Krys was the last to come into the common room and heard Lily yelling at James. "No, you will not write to me like you did last summer, Potter. My parent went barmy at the amount of letter you sent asking me out. I will never date you." she snapped and climbed the stairs to the girls dorms.

James slumped down into a chair by the fire and sighed. "Is the big bad Prongsie giving up?" asked Sirius.

"No, I just need to…change my plan. And I know how." his gaze shifted to the only female marauder.

"Oh, no, not a chance in hell, James." Said Krys, "Lily is…sort of my friend…I will not degrade myself to show you off to her. Maybe if you deflate your—"

"Please Kryssy…please I will do anything you want." he was almost on his knees.

"Oh do shut up." she snapped. "Fine I'll do it." he smiled and hugged her. "But I will do it my way, at my own pace and you have to do my summer homework.

James agreed to her terms, "That's fair. Just be her friend; convince her I'm not a bad guy."

"No promises, but I'll give it a go." she climbed the stairs to finish her own packing.

Her owl, Hathor, was already in her cage waiting to be taken home. The barn owl hooted as she saw Krys.

"Sorry about James." said Krys coming into the dorms. She saw Lily standing by her trunk packing up a mountain full of books. "He's like a lost puppy. Which makes no sense since Sirius is the dog in the group." Lily didn't ask for an explanation and simply put it away with all the other weird Marauder things.

"It's….he is so…irritating. How do you put up with him?"

"I don't have to put up with anything. He only acts like that when you're involved. And even if he was like this full time, after fifteen years with him I'd be used to it."

"You two grew up together, right?" Krys nodded. "He's such a prat."

"He does have many prat-like qualities." Lily laughed. "So…are you okay after that whole Snape thing?"

Lily sat down on her four poster bed, "That git tried to apologies. It was pretty irritating."

"If it helps he got the wind blown out of him last night." Lily gave her a questioning look. Krys raised her right hand, "Rule number 1 a Marauder may not reveal any Marauder secrets to a non Marauder, sorry, Lily, but I can tell you he was scared out of his wits….does that make you feel any better?"

She sighed, "It helps…you know your okay Krys."

"Thanks…uh listen…I know you and your sister aren't exactly close…"

"She hates me."

"Well…if you want….you could come and spend the summer with me. We've got a huge library."

"But…what about Potter? Don't you live together?"

"We do, but I live in the East wing and he lives in the West. It's a rather large manor…think about it?"

"Sure." said Lily smiling.

On the train the next day Krys, to the shock of the marauders, opted out of sitting with them sighting that she would see James at home and the others in August. Instead she decided to sit with Gwen, Mallory, Catriona, and Lily in a near by compartment. Alice was absent as she decided to sit with Frank Longbottom in his compartment.

Gwen was a chaser on the Gryffindor team along with James and Krys, though Krys was the seeker. She was utterly annoyed by him often during the game, but kept it to herself. James had been the Captain for two years now and she, for an odd reason, loved to argue with him over ever bit of direction there was.

Mallory was an animal rights girl if there ever was one.

Catriona was a huge Quidditch fan and often went on games with her Dad who rote the Quidditch column for the Daily Prophet.

"I wonder who'll replace Vanity as Slytherin Captain when she leaves." said Krys.

"I hope it's not Lucinda," said Catriona. "She is so brutal. I suppose that's what beaters are for, but still." Catriona was also the commentator for the matched.

"Catriona, do you think the Vrasta Vultures are going to win again?"

"Daddy doesn't think so, I mean they've already won these past two years, who knows what will happen. Krys who do you support?"

"Harpies of course, and the Falmouth Falcons, a bit cause my Dad loves them." Krys was amazed at just how much she shared with the girls. Perhaps having female friends wasn't going to be as impossible as she originally thought.

"Can't we find something other than Quidditch to talk about?" asked Lily which was seconded by Mallory while she pushed her black bangs out of her eyes.

"We could always talk about how hot the Marauders are." challenged Catriona, and Mallory laughed

"Uh, let's not." said Krys. "Their practically my brothers."

When the train arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ Krys got off and waved goodbye to her female friends and went to hug her parents.

She glanced over and saw Snape meeting his mother awkwardly and sent him a brief, friendly smile, which he returned. Summer here we come.

* * *

Another chapter finished, YAY! So please review, tell me what you liked, tell me what should happen next. I encourage reader suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

SummerParamour: Thanks for being my first reviewer. And I hope you like this story.

azphxbrd: I'm glad you like it and yeah, I try to catch my mistakes as best I can before posting.

I hope to see more reviews. I LOVE reviews! The more reviews the quicker the update…I'm serious 88 people have read this story at least and only two reviewed. Not nice guys, not nice.

If you do not review how will I know what I need to do to make the story better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my sweet and disturbed Kryssy and a future OC.

Also I've decided that this will be a prequel to a story I'm cooking up revolving around Krys's daughter, which will take place roughly six years after the death of Lily and James (Yes I will likely be killing them)

* * *

Chapter 3

Krys and James arrived at the manor with their parents and piled into the back yard to relax.

James and Krys sat on the grass while their parents sat on fancy lawn chairs, white colored.

"So, how was your year?" asked James's father.

James and Krys exchanged knowing glances and smiled. "No," said James,

"It was a typical year, nothing unusual." said Krys. She looked up at the air and saw a black owl flying towards her. "Is anyone expecting mail?"

The owl landed infront of Krys with a letter. "Who's it from Krys?" asked Athena Potter, Krys's mother.

She looked at the envelope. "It's from Lily." James launched at her for the envelope. "It's for me." she jumped up away from James. "Don't even think about it Prongs. It's mine."

"James, leave it." said Dorea, his mother, her red hair put into a loose, stylish bun.

James slumped back on the grass and Krys opened her letter.

_Dear Krys, _

_ I just came back home and already wish I was back at Hogwarts. Tuney is…she's been nasty. I can't even believe we're related. _

_ About your invite…I have a counter offer. I know you likely did well on your Muggle Studies OWL so I was wondering if you'd like to come and stay with me for the summer. You can come next week. _

_ If you do come, I recommend flying to the forest near the house and walking the rest of the way…wouldn't want any muggles to see you fly in. _

_ Lily. _

"Mum, Dad, can I come stay with Lily?" This caught them a bit off guard, but they agreed as James huffed about Lily.

Krys wrote down a reply, saying she would be able to stay until August, ass she had to return due to Marauder duties. She agreed to come Sunday night.

James and Krys ate dinner with their parents the night before Krys was to come and stay with Lily.

"Krys, have you packed everything?"

"Yes, Mum, I just have to send Hathor over and then I can fly over there. I'll finally get to see what this football thing all the muggle-born students keep talking about." She checked the large clock. "I better send Hathor over." She headed to the East wing to get her Owl and send her off.

When she came back everyone was having tea in the sitting room. Athena had long dark hair that came with being a Potter, without the unruliness. Mathew Tinsley had brown hair, which Krys had inherited. She also got her mothers stunning blue eyes that sparkled at the faintest hint of light.

Dorea Potter had long strait red hair as was the curse of all the male Potters to fall for red heads. No one ever mentioned what curse was bestowed on the female Potters, apparently there wasn't one…or was there….Krys had to wonder.

When she came downstairs for breakfast the next day James was in the kitchen scarfing down some of Dorea Potter's famous pancakes.

"Morning Aunt Dorea…where is everyone?"

"Well your Uncle and your father are off on a mission and your mother is at her office." Her mother worked in the intelligence at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "And I should be going to work soon too." she replied. "Breakfast?"

Krys smiled nodding. "Just toast and jam for me. I'm not all that hungry this morning."

She sat down at the table and spread jam on her toast. "So what are we up to, today?"

"I was thinking of working on the…thing we began working on this year…you know….the parchment…work."

"Sounds great, I think there are a couple of books in the libraries that could help us."

"Let us begin." shouted James

"Aren't you going to go back for tens?" asked Krys laughing

"Nah, I'm good till lunch." the two laughed and headed to the central library.

This was the biggest library out of the three and had books stretching out for as far as the eye could see.

"It should be in the fifth isle." said Krys.

The two gathered up all the books they deemed important and went next door to the reading room to get started. "You should be able to get more done when Sirius and Remus come to stay."

At the end of the day Krys tied her trunk to her broom and put on her black cloak when James came in. "Uh, listen Krys, since we don't want you to be noticed by muggles I was thinking you might take my cloak, you know…"

Krys smiled and went to hug him. "If only Lily knew how sweet you really are. Thanks James." she said and took the cloak from him. "I better get going. I'll be back in August to help Moony with his furry problem."

She hugged James and her parents and mounted her broom outside. She put on the invisibility cloak and flew off, heading for Lily's house.

The night was well lit by the moon above her as she flew past trees and houses, keeping the cloak fastened tightly around her body.

She landed in the back yard at around ten and put away her broom and the cloak before anyone could see her.

The house was cute, she thought, it was small, but then compared to the manor every ordinary house would be considered small.

Krys walked to the front door and rang the bell, her trunk close behind her. A pudgy woman with short red hair opened the door. "You must be Krys, come on in dear, I'm Lily's mother."

Krys nodded and came into the house to the left was the kitchen and to the right was the sitting room with one of the those strange television devices. There was another room behind the stairs and Lily running down to greet her friend.

"Kryssy." she cheered. Cheering? Thought Krys, this was not the same Lily Evans that told off her cousin a mere week ago. She hugged Krys. "Hathor got here safely…did anyone see you?"

"Not likely." replied Krys.

"Well then, you've met my mother." she said, "Dad went out for ice-cream and Petunia…." she looked around. "Mum, where's Petunia?"

"She should be upstairs." said Mrs. Evans. "PETUNIA!"

A voice from above screamed down "What?"

"Come say hello to your sister's friend."

Petunia did not reply but trudged down the stairs. She mouthed a nasty hello and trudged back up the stairs. "I'm sorry." said Mrs. Evans in Petunia's place. "She's not herself…"

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Evans." said Krys and turned to Lily. "Where can I leave my trunk?"

Lily motioned for Krys to follow her and they climbed the stairs. Upstairs Krys saw three bedrooms and a bathroom. The bedroom on the left was Lily's. It had soft barely qualify as pink wallpaper was flower pedals on it and two beds. "Do you and your sister share a room?"

"No, the one on the left is for you." said Lily. Krys nodded and placed her trunk to the side of the bed. Between the two beds was a small opened window. To the right of Lily's bed, past her red sheets was a Gryffindor emblem and poster of people. The posters didn't move, but Krys didn't expect them too and to the left of Krys's bed, past her trunk was a bookshelf, a closet, and a desk by the door.

Krys burst out laughing and Lily gave her a confused look. "Sorry, but it's just every time James tried to imagine what your room must have looked like…bloody hell does he have you spot on."

Lily glared at her. "By the way…I'm sorry I made you fly here. It must have been tough to get here on a broom."

"I thought it was going to be, but then James gave me something that helped hide me. And don't ask what it is, Marauder rule #1 applies until you start snogging James." Lily made a gagging sound.

"Does this mean all of his and Black's ex girlfriends know your secrets?"

"No, those were flimsy relationships, we knew that. But James fancies the world of youб so if you get snogging odds are you'll get married." Lily made a gagging gesture again and Krys laughed.

Downstairs the door opened and Mrs. Evans yelled for the girls to come down for ice-cream.

Mr. Evans also had red hair and was just as friendly as his wife was. He welcomed Krys and handed her a bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream.

"I'd better not tell Remus about this one." said Krys to Lily, taking a spoonful of the ice-cream into her mouth. "He loves chocolate, it's the oddest thing."

"So Krys." began Mr. Evans, "What do your parents do in the Wizarding world?"

"Well…my Dad's an Auror…you know like a policeman and Mom works in the same department just she works in intelligence gathering."

"Krys is Potter's cousin…though I still cannot believe you two are related."

Petunia stayed silent, picking at her ice-cream and glaring at Lily. "How do you think you did on your OWL's?"

"Not to bad, I know I did badly in history, someone really needs to tell Binns he's dead and hire someone else and I'm a tad worried about Ruins, what about you?"

"I'm well confident that I did very well." said Lily.

"What happens if you don't do well on these OWL exams?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"You don't get to take that class at NEWT level and that can diminish your opportunities for jobs and such once you have finished Hogwarts." explained Lily factually.

"So what do you girls want to do now that Krys is here?"

"Well…I don't know. I suppose we could take Krys shopping tomorrow, get her muggle clothes and then…."

"I'll be watching the Manchester United-Arsenal game, tomorrow, don't ask me for anything." warned Mr. Evans.

"That's…soccer right? One ball, no brooms, and only the keeper can use his hands, right, all the others are to chase the ball and hit it into the keeper's net."

"He's called a goalie." snapped Petunia.

"Krys is on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. She plays seeker." informed Lily as they continued to eat the ice-cream.

Finally Krys and Lily went upstairs and changed to go to sleep. "Your sister isn't all bad."

"Just you wait, this is only the beginning."

The next day Krys and Lily went out shopping with Mrs. Evans. Petunia had rudely opted out on the outing.

The three women ended up spending most of the day shopping and stopped for lunch before heading back home.

Lily went upstairs to check on the post and found an owl with a letter. "Krys, you got a letter."

Krys was confused and went to retrieve the letter. "It's from James." she read it over and starred. "Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"Sirius ran away from home."

"Why would he do that?" asked Lily. "Isn't his family all pureblood and rich with huge ties at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, but Sirius was the first Gryffindor and his mother has resented him for it ever since. I don't know much, but all I know is that his mum is loony and he had enough, according to the letter. I knew things were tense, but this…"

Krys put away the letter and starred at her muggle clothes. There was a blue turtleneck sleeveless top and hippie jeans. "Muggles have weird fashion choices."

"I suppose to you they would seem weird. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Can you tell me more about this thing called a movie theater?"

* * *

I suppose this was more of a filler chapter before I get to the good stuff. Next chapter will contain a muggle shopping experience, and our lovely Sniveles…I mean Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Krys. REVIEW NOW!

azphxbrd: Yeah, shopping and girls…and yeah James isn't all alone. I kind of skip around this coming chapter, because I want to get them back to Hogwarts, so the real story can begin. *Queue dramatic music*

* * *

Chapter 4

Two weeks into her stay with the Evans family Krys continued to be fascinated by Muggle technology, from cars, to blenders to televisions.

On one particular day Krys and Lily decided to brew a huge batch of Veritaserum, just for the fun of it to see if they could do it. They managed to get all the ingredients and keep a watchful eye on it for a full month, as the recipe was immensely complicated and called for certain ingredients which could only be found during a certain moon, before getting it just right.

They decided to celebrate by going to the near by playground and goofing off on the swings.

"So you knew Snape before Hogwarts?" asked Krys.

"Yeah, we met on this playground actually. He lives down on Spinner's End." replied Lily swinging her legs in and out on the piece of rubber attached to chains.

"What was he like?"

"He was, just the same as he was on the Hogwarts Express. Why do you care all of a sudden? You tied him to a tree in his nude."

Krys tired not to laugh. "Yeah, I did…but I had a good reason. He was picking on a first year. He never picked on a first year after that. I do feel bad for him. James and Sirius did seem to have some sort of vendetta against him."

"Lily, phone!" called Mrs. Evans.

"I'll be back." said Lily and ran to the house.

Krys leaned back on the swings and began swinging forwards and back, forward and back, higher and higher until a boy with greasy black hair and a black cloak came out from the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I'm swinging, Snape." he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm visiting Lily." they starred at one another for a while, neither one saying a word. "I'm sorry about tying you nude to a tree third year."

"I'm over it." said Snape. "I never did say thank you for helping me avoid the prank."

"It's not necessary. It's the least I can do after five years of torment."

A voice called from the Evans residence. "KRYS, COME ON, I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS!"

"I guess I better go." said Krys contemplating what she was planning to do next.

"Uh…yeah…. I'll see you on the train, then?" She nodded and got up from the swing. She quickly pecked the future potion's master on the cheek and ran to Lily, leaving a confused Severus Snape.

The two and even Petunia went to the city where cars honked and people walked around shopping. A girl with long strawberry hair ran forward when she saw Lily.

"Lily Evans." she cheered. She wore short and a long shirt which covered all but an inch of the jeans.

"Clare Baxter, how are you?" asked Lily.

"Oh you know I'm well, I go to the local high school and Petunia here tells me that you go to a special school."

"I do," said Lily. "Clare, this is Krys, my friend from school. Krys this is Clare, I went to primary school with her."

"So tell me about this school. Can anyone go?"

"No, not anyone can go. There is a brutal application procedure. It's a school for _magically_ gifted students." explained Lily, trying her best not to blow any secrets.

"Explains why Lily got in." said Clare. "So where is this school?"

"It's a ways away, it's a very old school." said Krys. "My family has been going there for generations."

"Right batch of geniuses in your family, Krys?" asked Clare.

"Something like, that." Lily and Clare caught up as they went to the bookstore.

The books in the muggle world were an eye full. They had fancy, creative hard covers, and equally creative soft covers. The soft covers had smaller printing and they cost less. They too were broken down by section. There were so many sections and subsections that Krys couldn't help but stand in lure of it all.

"What's the matter with this one?" asked Clare, "Acting like she's never seen a bookstore before."

Krys fixed herself up. "Lils, I'll be in the history section."

"We'll join you after. I want to get some literature to read, once you leave me."

The girls came back to the Evans residence with tons of books. Krys got a lot of books on muggle history. It amazed her how muggles knew so much and yet so little at the same time.

* * *

Krys was the last to arrive at the Potter-Tinsley manor for the annual Marauder vacation at the start of August. She had a lot of fun at Lily's and even got to watch a football (Soccer for you Americans) game on their strange television devises.

The four marauders greeted Krys as did her family. "Where did you go, Crescent?" asked Remus.

"I spent most of the summer with Lily." she turned sharply towards James. "And before you ask, no we did not spend the entire summer talking about you….we didn't even talk about you once."She lied a little. They had discussed James on the first night. But his ego was big enough without Krys's help.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter laughed. "Shall we head to the conference room to discuss our plan for the year?"

The others nodded and headed to the conference room in the east wing. It was decorated with portraits of former family members on both sides and had Gryffindor red covers around the windows. In the center of the room stood a large circular table and the marauders took their seats like knights of the round table with their names engraved on their chairs.

"Let the first meeting of the year begin." said James hitting the table with a gavel.

Krys could see Remus rolling his eyes. "First order of business is my cloak." Krys rolled her eyes and handed James his invisibility cloak. "Did Lily see it?"

"No!" more eye rolling. James didn't seem to give Lily enough credit. Krys was fairly certain Lily had figured out Remus's furry problem years ago. Granted it wasn't a tough thing to figure out. But most of the house was fairly oblivious. Lily was the smartest witch of their age.

"Second order of business is to finish the map of Hogwarts and to sign in with our Marauder names."

They spend the next four hours working on the map and one of the house elves had to bring them lunch otherwise they would have gone hungry.

"I'm astonished, James." said Remus. "You and Sirius actually got a lot of work done on this thing."

"We don't just goof off." insisted Sirius.

"Alright." said James hitting the gavel again. "Now we have to sign in."

They passed the map around and each Marauder signed it. "Moony, Wormtail, Crescent, Padfoot, and Prongs, Are Proud to Present the Marauder's Map." it read.

Finally they cast the locking charms on it and James placed it in the middle of the table. "Our next order of business is to discuss prank ideas for the year."

"Well….Lily and I did brew a whole two cauldrons full of Veritaserum." said Krys. "It wouldn't be difficult to slip a drop…or eight to each goblet at breakfast our first day back."

"Brilliant." said Peter. "Classes will be a laugh riot with everyone having to tell the truth."

"Heh, maybe you'll finally know if Lily fancies you or not." said Sirius.

James took out a piece of parchment and wrote it down as number one. "We could slip a bit of amortenia. Can you imagine the amount of pink we'd see in the great hall with everyone getting attracted to everyone else? We could even slip some to the teachers."

Krys tensed up at that. "W…we are not slipping any to the teachers, not after the fantasy revealing spell we cast at the beginning of last term. I still have nightmares."

The spell was a funny idea, but the repercussions of that were frightening. All the fantasies of the entire faculty popped up like giant talking bubbles.

"Fine, then." said Sirius. "We won't give it to the staff, but to everyone else, us too."

"W…what…w…why us?" asked Krys. "Personally I don't plan on taking it."

"You're such a bore, Krys. Look's like Evans rubbed off on you."

"I'd rather not embarrass myself and get detention because of it, thank you." snapped Krys.

"Oh, ho." began Peter. "Does Crescent fancy someone? I think she does."

"Come on Wormtail, blokes tend to run away from Krys." said Sirius

"Please keep talking like I'm not here." snapped Krys. "And whether I fancy someone or not is none of your concern."

"Alright, alright." said James hitting the gavel repeatedly. "The amortenia prank is in, but we do not have to take it. What next?"

"We could enchant stuffed animals to follow the Slytherins around and hug them." suggested Remus and the four other members shared a big laugh.

"Brilliant Moony." said James and wrote that down.

"We could ask the house elves to create a human head out of ham and have it delivered to the Slytherins." suggested Peter.

"Ewe….but with potential…maybe if the head was someone specific….like…perhaps this evil guy calling himself Voldemort." suggested James. "I heard all the Slytherins lined up to join his death…. oh Kryssy…I'm sorry I didn't….we all loved M…"

"Shut up, James and move on." said Remus.

"I think we'll be all set for a few months. Our nest official gaveled meeting will be a week before Halloween." said James sternly and hit the gavel. "This meeting is adjourned."

The other filed out of the room. "Krys, fancy a bit of Quidditch training before the season?"

"Be right there, James."

"Forgive me for prying." began Remus. "But you do fancy someone, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" snapped Krys and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, Moony, I'm sorry." he stopped too. "I guess I get defensive when people pry into my personal life. But yeah, I do fancy someone…possibly…I don't know yet...it's complicated."

That was good enough for him. He didn't ask who it was or why it was complicated. It wasn't his business to ask.  
That's what Krys loved about Remus. He knew when to push and when to let things go, Sirius and James didn't.

He and Wormtail sat on the sidelines of the Quidditch pitch. Remus had a book in his hand and Peter was playing with the grass.

James released the snitch and Krys flew off on her broom after it as soon as it flew off. She caught it and landed.

Sirius was a beater and James began hitting bludgers at all ends of the field for Sirius to chase and hit away from dummies with Gryffindor scarves and at the dummies with Slytherin scarves.

One particular dummy had an annoying resemblance to Severus Snape, even though he wasn't on the house team.

Krys concentrated with her wand on the dummy while the others were occupied and muttered _"Incendio."_

The dummy burst into flame. Granted the marauders thought it was funny, although t hat wasn't Krys's intentions with the spell.

"WOOH, Snivelly is dead." laughed Sirius. Krys sighed.

"You guys play, I'm going to bed."

The following day their OWL letter arrived as they all sat in the dining room for lunch.

They all opened their envelopes and read their results out loud. Sirius got an O in everything excluding Ancient Runes; he got a D in Runes and History of Magic. Peter got an E on Defense and Charms and an A in others. He got a D in Transfiguration, Potions and Muggle Studies and a T in History of Magic. Moony got an E and O in everything. His E was in History of Magic. Krys and James got O's in everything with P's in History of Magic. Krys got an E in Runes and Muggle Studies. James got an A in Runes and an E in Muggle Studies.

Krys dashed off to write to Lily and a certain someone. James and Krys's parents were so proud that they bought them both new Quidditch gear as well as everything else they were going to need for the coming year.

At dinner the night before school was to start the five marauders and the Tinsley-Potter parents sat around talking, while eating a delicious feast prepared by Athena and Dorea.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" asked Charlus Potter.

"Auror." said Sirius and James at the same time. Remus shook his head.

"What about you Remus?" asked Dorea

"I'm not sure…." the other four grimaced. They knew Remus had dreams of working in the ministry and then teaching, but with his furry little problem…..

"And you Peter?"

He was currently stuffing his face and muttered something along the lines of Ministry."

"Krys, what about you?" asked Athena

"Well…I want to play Quidditch professionally and after I may become an Auror. I mean someone has to keep those two from blowing up the Ministry." They laughed.

* * *

So okay here is another chapter. Next will have them on the train to Hogwarts and onwards….so much drama awaits…I can't wait. Ideas, if you have any are welcome. Please review. I saw how many people are reading this. I should be getting more reviews. They motivate me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter only my lovely Krys Tinsley.

QueensGambit: I'm glad you like the story. Here is the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 5

Finally heading back to Hogwarts Krys decided to sit with Mallory Twiddle, Gwendolyn Morgan, Catriona McCormack and Alice Raver.

Lily and Remus went to the prefect compartment and she had enough of the boys. She just wanted to relax and catch up with her female friends.

She was the last to arrive in her compartment and sat down between Alice and Catriona.

"So Krys how was your summer?" asked Mallory. "I heard all the marauders came to stay at your place."

"They stayed in the west wing and it wasn't all that bad. We planned a lot of pranks, which I shall not divulge due to Marauder code." said Krys. "James is still Quidditch captain, though this year he's co-captain."

"WHAT?" asked Gwen. "Who else do I have to take orders from?"

Krys laughed. "Me, of course," Gwen nodded and Krys turned to Alice. "What about you Alice? Lily told me you met Frank's parents."

"I was pretty shocked, but they liked me. I don't know why. I was such a klutz and…."

"That's great." cut in Catriona. "It means they like you for who you are, Alice."

"I guess…I'm going to go find Frank." she said and exited to look for her boyfriend.

"Krys, you're the only one without a boyfriend in our dorm." began Catriona. She was also thinking about trying out for the team that year.

Krys blanked. "Lily's just as single as I am."

"But we all know she's going to fall for your cousin eventually. So it's only a matter of time." cut in Mallory. "We think it's time you got yourself a snogging buddy."

"I am perfectly contempt as I Am." replied Krys coldly.

"How Snape of you." said Gwen laughing. "Come on, isn't there someone you fancy."

"No and if you continue to act like this I will go to the Marauder compartment."

"Come on Krys having a snogging buddy…" She stood up and walked out. She changed into her school robes and went in search of the Marauder compartment.

In another compartment she saw Regulus Black and Severus Snape sitting together. She sent him a brief smile and continued walking.

Snape followed her out. "Her Tinsley." he called. She stopped and faced him.

"Yes Severus?" she asked calmly.

"Um…do you…why do you….oh nevermind." he sighed. "Hope to see you in Potions."

She nodded and finally found her Marauders sitting, playing exploding snap. "Hey Kryssy, care to join our compartment?" asked James. She nodded sitting down. She sighed. "Something wrong, Crescent?" asked James

"I…Gwen, Mallory and Catriona wouldn't stop annoying me about finding a snogging partner."

"You could always snog one of us to get them off your back." suggested Sirius.

"I'll pass. I think of you guys as my brothers. It would be way too weird. I'll find someone myself…I think."

They arrived at the station and exited, getting onto the self pulling carriages. Krys could see the strange black creatures called Thestrals. She patted the nose of the one on her carriage before getting on it with the boys and riding towards the castle.

"You saw them again?" asked James.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he shook his head. "Relax, James. I'm fine."

They rode in silence to the castle and sat down to await the coming first years. Sirius grumbled something about the first-years taking too long.

"Krys, you didn't forget the Veritaserum, did you?" asked Peter.

"Do not insult me Wormtail. I'm not the forgetful one in this group." She snapped. The first years came through with Professor McGonagall and the sorting began.

Krys ignored the sorting as she starred at the Slytherin table.

"Don't let your cousin see you starring." said a voice to her right. She looked up and saw Alice.

"I wasn't starring."

"Come on, I see those dreamy eyes every-time James looks at Lily. So who is it? Is it a Hufflepuff…no." Alice shook her head. "You're not the Hufflepuff kind of girl. Perhaps its someone from Ravenclaw."

Krys shook her head. "It's none of your concern, Alice."

"When did you take a lesson out of Severus Snape's book?"

"Oh do shut up, I beg you." said Lily, sitting across Alice.

"Hello Mss. Perfect prefect." said Krys. "How were your duties?"

"They were fine." she replied. "Look the sorting is over."

The last first year, a boy with blond hair, thought not a Malfoy, went to Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands, making the food appear.

"I'm starved." said Sirius and piled food onto his plate as far as the eye could see. He began to munch down on the mountain of food while attempting to have a normal conversation with James over their plans for the year.

"Stop talking with your mouth full." scolded Lily.

"It's no use." said Krys picking at her own dinner. "It's in his nature. I think it's a dog thing."

"Your one to talk Krys." snapped Sirius after swallowing. "When did you become miss manners?" He looked around. "Trying to impress a bloke?"

"Of course not." retorted Krys. "Your know your the only one for me, Padfoot." He laughed and the feast continued.

Finally, as the pumpkin juice and pasties dwindled down Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome new and old students. I just have a few start-of-term notices and then you can all head to your lovely common rooms. Firstly please welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Cartridge. Please join me in wishing Professor Cartridge good luck." The four tables clapped as a skinny, tall man with little hair stood up. "Next I want to remind everyone the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." Dumbledore's gaze shifted to the Marauders who rolled their eyes. "There are a few updates to the list of banned items, which can be found outside of Mr. Filch's office. And finally please remember that magic is not permitted in the hallways. Now off you trot!"

The first years starred as all the students began standing, recognizing Dumbledore's famous phrase.

Remus and Lily stayed behind with the first years.

"I looked up the lunar charts." said James. "Our first outing of the term will be this Saturday." he turned to his cousin. "Have the Veritaserum ready for the house elves before breakfast."

"Yes, sir." said Krys, jokingly. "Relax; I'll give it to the elves before I head to bed. Do you mind if I borrow the cloak?"

"Not at all, make sure to add an extra few drops to the Slytherin table." She nodded.

They reached the Lady in the Portrait and Wormtail said: "Duffle-Piffle," the password.

"Indeed it is." replied the fat lady and the portrait swung open and they all walked through.

Krys handed the Veritaserum to the house elves with specific instructions. But what she didn't know was that Sirius had slipped into the kitchens after she was in bed and told the house elves to add the veritaserum to her goblet as well.

The next morning as everyone sat down to eat breakfast and took their first sips of pumpkin juice they felt an odd sort of sensation tickle their throats.

"Oh no." screamed Lily as the candles lighting the castle shot their flames into the air.

_Welcome one and all to another wonderful year brought to you by the Marauders. _

_ Padfoot is extremely excited for the effects of the potion to take effect. _

_ Moony would like to remind everyone that Veritaserum is a tricky potion to make. _

_ Prongs would like to thank everyone for participating in this prank, as if you had a choice. _

_ Wormtail agrees with Padfoot and wishes a good day to all. _

_ Crescent recognizes that it took her forever to brew this potion and that its effects will last all day. Everyone must tell the truth…oh let the drama unfold." _

_ The Marauders thank everyone and wish them a happy term. _

Lily turned sharply at Krys before continuing on with her breakfast.

The great hall erupted in protest and Dumbledore assured them that the Marauders would be punished. As he said this, he wondered what the effects of the truth serum would be.

Once everyone began heading out of the great hall Alice grabbed Krys by the arm and they drifted back from the other sixth years.

"Something wrong, Alice?"

"Since you guys drank the potion too…."

"The Marauders never take the part of victim in their pranks." said Krys. Alice appeared not to hear her.

"So which house is the boy you fancy from?"

"Slytherin!" said Krys unable to control herself and Alice starred blankly at her.

"W...w…"

Krys thought back to the previous night. She had told the house elves not to put the Veritaserum in the marauder goblets…unless someone had gotten to them after her.

Her head snapped out of her thought process and dashed off to Charms to kill Sirius Black and to avoid revealing something she didn't want anyone to know.

She did not know for a fact if it was Sirius, but he was the only plausible choice. Remus respected her privacy, he was out. Peter was to dumb to cross her and James knew that when Krys kept something to her self it was for a good reason. Yes, she thought. Sirius was the only choice.

Alice followed; still confused and unaware of whom the exact boy was that Krys had taken a fancy too. But Alice knew one thing for sure. It wasn't going to end well.

Krys arrived before the others, taking one of the short cuts. She waited impatiently for Sirius Black to show his ugly face in class.

When he walked into the classroom, laughing with Remus, Krys ignored the other students entering. She raised her hand and slapped the boy across the face. "Git." she said and took a seat with Lily as far away from Sirius as possible.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily.

Krys couldn't lie. "All the marauders weren't supposed to have Veritaserum slipped to them. Sirius slipped me some. There are things I don't want people to know…"

Lily nodded as Professor Flitwick came out from his office and joined the class. She saw Severus Snape, sitting across the room wondering why Krys Tinsley had slapped Sirius Black.

The lesson went well and afterwards Krys headed back to the common room with Sirius, Peter, and James following her, while Lily and Remus headed to Arithmancy.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked James as they entered the common room. "Krys, why did you slap Sirius?"

"Because he slipped me Veritaserum." she snapped. "My love life or lack there off is none of his business."

She pulled the lever and went down into the secret room to sit in the peaceful silence as the four founders of Hogwarts pretended to be asleep, as they often did.

Severus Snape was sitting in the room, sitting at the green chair by the fire, scribbling on his potions book.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be down here." said Krys and began walking up the stairs.

"You can stay, if you wish." said Snape. She nodded and sat down across from him on the red chair. "Why did you slap, Black?"

"Because that git made sure I was slipped Veritaserum just as everyone else was."

"Why would he do that?"

"For some odd reason or another he is intrigued to find out whom exactly I fancy. It's none of his business. Not to mention I nearly told Alice…" she put a hand to her mouth. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Not like you care who I fancy."

"I care." he said unable to stop. Damn that veritaserum.

"Y…you do? Why?"

"Because I may harbor some sort of feelings towards you that are not hate." she starred and stood up from her chair. She crossed the room and stood beside the green chair.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well that solves one problem." she brought her lips down to his and he didn't pull away.

"Me?" asked Severus and she nodded sheepishly.

"Not like I planned it. I…I don't know…" she thought for a moment leaning onto the green arm rest. "I do like you Sev. But…"

"No one can know about this." he said before she had the chance too. "If we pursue a relationship than no one can know, not my friends."

"And certainly not mine." she walked over to the window. "Accio mirror." The mirror flew through the opening and she made a copy of it. "Here." she handed the second mirror to him.

"A mirror?"

"It's a two way mirror. It's bonded to mine. If you say my name into it you can reach me and vice versa. We can shrink them to fit into our pockets should we…want to meet."

They both sighed. "This is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Wasn't it you who said to take on new opportunities?" questioned Severus.

She nodded sitting down next to him in the green chair and kissing him again.

* * *

Alright so Kryssy and Snape will have a secret relationship, but we all know how secrets and Hogwarts work. I have more to come. Ideas and theories are welcome. I read and reply to all reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE GUYS REVIEW! How can I know how to improve this story if you don't express your thoughts on this? It is very important that you REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Kryssy and her parents.

It occured to me that with Gwen, Catriona and Mallory all living in the same dorm as Marlene, Lily Krys and Alice was a bit too many girls in one dorm. So I've decided to make Gwen and Catriona a year above them. So I think that will make things a bit less tense with only five girls in the dorm room.

Thank you TW'93

* * *

Chapter 6

Three weeks into their sixth year at Hogwarts the Marauders were growing extremely bored of the complete lack of fun. The vast amounts of homework they were receiving was getting annoying and boring.

Transfiguration was especially easy for them at the NEWT level, since acute human transfiguration came naturally to the four animagi. Even then, at times, it seemed that Remus had them beat. But not in that class.

With all that they decided that it was time for another prank. James sent out for a whole batch of stuffed animals to be delivered to the Slytherins with a special charm on them that made them come alive. The charm could not be activated without a specific spell, called _Amorphous_. But what the animals did ahead of time was stick to whoever opened their package first and so on.

That following day, as the Slytherins entered the great hall for breakfast, with toys, stuck to their backs the hall burst out laughing at their gloomy demeanor and fluffy new friends.

The five Marauders whispered the spell as best they could, without drawing suspicion and watched as the animals detached from their Slytherin student and came alive.

_"Give me a hug"_ They squealed, followed by "_I love you"_ in a cartoon like voice.

The hall burst out laughing, as did the Marauders. The Slytherins began to panic and run screaming, as the plush animals followed them around.

"I do believe you get an O for a prank well done, Moony." praised James.

Snape's eyes briefly met Krys and she stood up. "I need to go." she announced, grabbing a sandwich and leaving the great hall. A few minutes later Severus Snape followed.

They met in an empty classroom, granted most classrooms were empty during breakfast.

"Did you do this?" he asked as a stuffed bunny followed him in chanting, _"Hug me, Love me." _

"Well, I cast the charm, but the toys were Remus's idea." she started laughing.

"It isn't funny."

"Sorry, but from where I stand it's utterly hilarious."

"Take it off, I beg you."

She laughed a little more. _"Amorphous finites" _The plush fell to the ground. "I must admit, it added a bit of color to your wardrobe."

He glared at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't be a spoil-sport. It was a completely harmless prank. And if memory serves, which it does, I specifically told you not to open suspicious packages or touch anything you didn't know wasn't safe."

"Fair enough, fair enough," he said.

"Kryssy, where are you." came a voice from down the hall. "If your there, we'll meet you in Transfiguration."

Krys sighed. "I better go. I'll meet you tonight in the Come and Go room?"

"Of course."

She skipped down to transfiguration and caught up with her friends.

Alice starred her up and down. "You seem….happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, to be frank, usually you're kind of cranky and cynical. But lately it's like a very large stick has been removed from inside you." explained Sirius

"Gee, thanks, Padfoot, a girl loves to hear that." snapped Krys, "And I'm fine."

"Exactly." added Remus. "Leave her alone."

"Thank you, Moony." cheered Krys as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Alice went to sit with Mallory and Krys sat down next to Lily and across from James and Sirius.

"Welcome all." began Professor McGonagall. "Today we will be continuing with human transfiguration. For example…I shall need a volunteer." She looked around. "Mr. Black, please step forward."

A few Slytherins snickered. "And Mr. Avery, thank you for volunteering instead." added McGonagall. It was the Gryffindors turn to snicker. "Come forward."

Avery grunted annoyingly and walked to the front of the class. "Since you find Transfiguration so amusing, would you mind if I showed the class what we will be learning this year?"

"Uh…no…Professor." She transfigured Avery a mustache and made his hair blond and changed it back.

"Thank you Mr. Avery."

He sat down as a hidden to the Professor's eyes parchment landed infront of Krys.

_**Should be a really easy class eh?—James **_

_Why of course, dear cousin. We are the masters of Transfiguration_.—Krys

"What are you writing?" asked Lily.

"Just a message to a friend." explained Krys.

The parchment vanished as McGonagall gave them their homework, an essay on human transfiguration and its uses in the real world, to be handed in next class. They learned the spell used to change ones hair color and for the day focused on the theory behind it.

"Ugh, three weeks in and we're still getting insane amounts of homework." whined Sirius as the four of them sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"We're NEWT students now." explained Remus. "What did you expect?"

"On the plus side at least we have free periods." said James. "And the full moon is in a few days. Can't wait, can you?"

"Yes," began Remus sarcastically. "I do enjoy those nights so much."

Lily walked into the Common room after the Marauders and grunted annoyingly.

"Hey Evans." greeted James. "Will you go out with me?"

Lily heaved a sigh of irritation. "How many times must we go through this, Potter?" James looked as if he was going to respond, but stayed silent. "I will never date you." The anger and pure hate in her voice pierced James live venom from a viscous snake.

"But—" tried James, already looking sad.

She let out a screech of frustration and went up to the girls' dormitory. She could hear Krys snickering as she entered and collapsed on her bed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I think it's incredibly amusing watching you dance around the inevitable."

"I will never date him. He's conceited and purposefully styles his hair to look as if he's just gotten off the bloody broom."

"That's not entirely true." explained Krys.

"What do you mean?" She sat up and walked over to sit at the edge of Krys's bed and Krys set down her book.

"It's true he does style his hair in the morning, but his hair is like that naturally. Usually he spends twenty minutes infront of the mirror trying to flatten it. It's the first part of the Potter curse."

"And what's the second?"

"Why, falling in love with gorgeous, brilliant red heads, of course." explained Krys laughing harder.

"And what of the Tinsley misfortunes?" asked Marlene McKinnon coming up the stairs.

She had been absent the last few days of school last term due to her father being killed during a Death Eater Raid. They say he took a few of them with him, though. He was a muggle-born, showed those nasty morons a thing or two.

Marlene had beautiful blond hair that was almost white, and wavy, trailing down her shoulders.

"No idea. I haven't noticed anything, but since I'm half Potter by my mother I'm saved from the unruly hair and the weird red head thing." she turned to Lily. "No offense."

Alice came up exhausted and collapsed on her bed. "Where are Gwen, Mallory, and Catriona?"

"Mallory has Care of Magical Creatures and Gwen and Catriona wanted to get a bit of practice on the pitch." said Lily.

Alice nodded, abandoning her things at the foot of her bed. "Krys, can you help me with something. I think I completely ruined my Potions essay for Slughorn. Can you take a look?"

"Uh…sure…why don't we go down to the common room so we don't bother anyone." suggested Krys.

As the two walked down Lily turned to Marlene. "That was odd."

"What was?"

"Well…Alice usually comes to me for help in Potions and her essay is in her bag, which is on her bed."

Alice and Krys walked to the back corner of the Common Room and sat down at a desk. Krys was ready to assist Alice, but then realized that her friend did not have her potion's book or notes with her.

"Krys, where have you been going the past few weeks?" began Alice "And don't say Marauder stuff, because I've seen you leave plenty of times by yourself. I'm concerned and I just want to know what your up too."

Krys sighed; this was the only annoyance of being a Gryffindor. Everyone was too bold and loved confrontations. A lot of Gryffindors also seemed to think that her life was everyone's business. Sometimes she wished she'd been in Hufflepuff.

"Look Alice, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, really. In fact I haven't felt this good in a long time." She suddenly remembered something. "Sorry Alice, I forgot, I need to talk to James about Quidditch, the schedule and everything."

Alice nodded unconvinced that Krys really had to talk to James at that particular moment.

Krys was so glad to get out of there, in all honesty. She sat down with the Marauders as James was writing down new Quidditch plays for the team. "So Gwen and Catriona are our other chasers, Sirius is our beater and I think Greg Fillmore had a real arm at tryouts."

"I agree and fifth Year Mary McDonald was an excellent keeper. So yes, we have our team." said James proudly.

"Excellent. I'll copy down the names for the roster and post it on the notice board." said Krys taking a piece of parchment. "First practice, this Friday?" James nodded. "Hey, the females outnumber the males. We're going to kick Slytherin ass."

"Um…Krys is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked writing down the names on a piece of parchment. "Oh, can I take the map and cloak tonight?"

"Uh sure….but why?"

"Just want to do a little exploring by myself." replied the female Marauder.

The bell rang and everyone left the tower heading for Potions.

Slughorn welcomed everyone in and pulled Lily, James and Krys to the side. "I'm throwing a party this Saturday for my best students and I'm hoping you will attend."

They nodded as Slughorn began his instructions for the day. "Today we will be making Amortenia. Who can tell me what that is?" her looked around. "Miss Evans, of course"

"Amortenia is a love potion."

"Excellent, excellent, five points to Miss Evans." he said "Now what does this potion do? Mr. Snape."

"It creates an illusion, of sorts. The person who drinks the potion falls for the brewer, but it is only that an illusion or extreme infatuation and obsession and the bigger the dose the bigger the infatuation."

"Five points to Slytherin." said Slughorn proudly. "There is something unique in this potion that makes it unlike any other love potion in the world—Miss. Tinsley."

"When brewed correctly it gives off a specific aroma, one that is unique to the person whose nasal passages it penetrates. It fills the person with the aroma they are most attracted too."

"Five to Gryffindor Ms. Tinsley." added Slughorn. "For the remained of the class we will be brewing Amortenia, please work in pairs. Mr. Back with Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin with Miss, McKinnon, Miss Tinsley with Miss Evans, Mr. Snape with— "

He continued pairing people up and the students shifted to their assigned partners. "Everything you need should already be at your work tables." added Slughorn and sent them off to work.

* * *

He, he I am sneaky…I need suggestions for what Krys and Lily should smell, this is what I have.

Krys—ink, cauldron cleaner, (need better suggestions)

Lily—Deer skin, broomstick, and (HELP)


End file.
